A need exists for a filtration and testing device for simultaneously cleaning fluid used in oil and natural gas industry for completions, workovers, and commissioning while providing pressure testing for pressurized equipment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.